1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of computer systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for coupling information between a palmtop computer and another computing device.
2. Related Art
As the components required to build a computer system have reduced in size, new categories of computer systems have emerged. One of the new categories of computer systems is the “palmtop” computer system. A palmtop computer system is a computer that is small enough to be held in the hand of a user and can be “palm-sized.” Most palmtop computer systems are used to implement various Personal Information Management (PIM) applications such as an address book, a daily organizer and electronic notepads, to name a few.
A docking cradle is typically used for connecting a palmtop computer to another computing device such as a desktop computer. Docking cradles typically include a slot or a surface that receives the palmtop computer such that a connector receptacle on the palmtop computer engages a corresponding connector of the docking cradle. The connector receptacle of the docking cradle is typically permanently attached to the housing of the docking cradle and is connected to an electrical cable that extends through an opening in the rear of the housing. The free end of the electrical cable connects to a serial connector.
Typically, docking cradles are used in desktop environments by connecting the serial connector to a full-size computer. The docking cradle is then placed on the desk where it remains until such time that communication is needed between the palmtop computer and the full-size computer. At that time, the palmtop computer is inserted into the docking cradle. The full-size computer is then operated so as to initiate the required communication. Typically, communication between the palmtop computer and the full-size computer takes the form of “synchronization.” That is, specific files on both the full-size computer and the palmtop computer are updated such that both the files on the full-size computer and the palmtop computer include the same data.
Some recent docking cradles include a button that is permanently installed within the housing of the docking cradle. The button electrically connects to the electrical cable and/or to the connector. When a palmtop computer is inserted into a docking cradle that is attached to a full-size computer, the button can be pressed so as to synchronize the palmtop computer to the full-size computer. This makes synchronization easy because the user does not have to operate a software program on the desktop computer to achieve synchronization.
Many owners of palmtop computers also own portable computers such as, for example, portable desktop computers and laptop computers that are used for mobile computing applications. Docking cradles are typically bulky and heavy, making them unsuitable for mobile computing applications. Therefore, many owners of portable computers purchase both a cradle (for desktop use) and a cable assembly designed specifically for mobile computing (for use while traveling). The purchase of both a docking cradle and a cable assembly that is designed specifically for mobile computing is expensive and is inefficient.
Recently, Universal Serial Bus (USB) connection mechanisms have become popular for coupling devices to USB ports on both portable computers and full-size computers. Though power is provided through USB connection mechanisms, the amount of power supplied is not sufficient for quickly charging a palmtop computer.
In addition, some users require connection using a standard serial port while other users require connectivity to a USB port. Therefore, to provide the needed connectivity, manufacturers typically make two docking cradles, one with a USB connection mechanism and one with a standard serial connector.
Thus, what is needed is a method and apparatus for coupling to a palmtop computer that supports both mobile computing and desktop use. Also, a method and apparatus is needed that meets the above need and that allows for connection using a USB port. Moreover, a method and apparatus is needed that meets the above needs and that that provides sufficient power to quickly charge the palmtop computer. Furthermore, a method and apparatus is needed that meets the above needs and that is inexpensive, compact, and light weight enough for mobile computing applications.